A Girl Called Henri
by Culanaluana
Summary: Henrietta is a born fighter but due to the endless operations done on her brain she's often forgotten what she's fighting for. Thanks to early retiree Dr. Alaric she is able to regain her human side once more. Being Human is never ugly. If you've ever read the uglies series you'll love this dystopian drama. Be human with me. The human in us never die.
1. Bare with Me Please

I was human once I think. I know I must've been once back when I was free. I hardly know the meaning of that word but I am certain I have faught the word slave. I like to think I am somebody. I'd like to believe I am something more than a piece of furniture. I am programmed what to think and what I am to believe but regardless of what programs that have been wired through my brain my will is still very much alive. I am certain I have faught every program they put into my system. Reprogram, reprogram, upgrade upgrade. They think this is always the solution. They? Who are _they_? I have often wondered this myself. They are scientists who call themselves surgeons and in their sick concept of reality they believe themselves to be artists, perfecting all that they see making human kind, making everything beautiful again.The thing that is so ridiculously redundant is once you perfect humans, they aren't humans any longer. They may appear human, talk like a human and have the same habitual routines as a human but that's not what humans are all about. Humans are flawed, they have crooked features and have these beautiful inconsistencies and imperfections upon their person.They learn from trial and error, they fail and they fail beautifully.Failures to the scientists is a sign of weakness;there must be no failure no choice, only sweet obedience. Human skin is a failure, a failure that must be corrected in their eyes. You see human skin is far too perishable it does not endure the test of time as the person ages its regenerative skills lessen.So the scientists developed a new type of skin that literally can endure all things. I don't know what it's really made of only that it's made of mostly plastic. So I'm wearing a bulletproof nearly nuclear resistant body armor. Cool right? Unfortunately it's not so cool for me, you see I wasn't asked if I wanted another new upgrade but that's the whole point of a slave. A Slave doesn't argue, a slave does not ask questions the point of a slave's entire life is to obey. Free will is too unpredictable free will was what made humans such a mess was it not ?No not exactly, free will defines us as human beings it sets each apart as an individual. Take that individuality away, we're not human anymore,we're just robots imitating human life. Okay, enough with philosophy, let's get right to the real story, the story of how I became an individual. Are you interested in hearing it ? Have I lost you already. It's okay I understand there are far more cheery and less foreboding stories out there to enjoy. This story I promise you will be worth your while. You know why? Because it's individually unique just like me, just like all of us can be. This is a story that doesn't beat around the bush it's just straight out sincere it's in the raw, uncut and pure. Just bear with me and you won't regret it.


	2. Born Fighter

I could not breathe. The smell of new made plastic invaded my lungs. Disgusting. This was a disgusting way of waking up.

"She is cognizant and her vital signs are steady" I heard a unseen voice crackle lightly in my ears. Did they install a hidden microphone into my skin? No, how could I be so stupid? It must be a hidden speaker not microphone. Their microphone must be connected to my SkinTech speakeasy. Now I remember they installed that a long time ago it was called speakeasy and had a microphone and speaker included. What was wrong with my brain?Probably everything by this point.

Yes she is definitely conscious Dr. Amund, however we have yet to tell if she is fully operational."

Great ,just great, now I can tune into the Madcon completely on demand. I call all those kooks the mad scientist convention, Madcon for short, since they're the ones responsible for totally ruining my life, I think I'm actually being quite nice. There are worse things I called them besides mad. If there's anyone that should be off their rocker, it's me because they've messed with my head so many times with their upgrades, I think it should be considered a serious health violation. No one violates them, no one even accuses them there are above rules and regulations; they think just because they're so much stronger and smarter than we are that they have the right to mess with her mind and anything else they feel needs fixing. They must make their own laws just to make our lives more restrictive. What's really sick is they actually believe they're helping us as a race.

Your survival is our top priority we want to help you. In the past due to disease and warfare humans, have struggled for existence;we are here to prevent your extinction" a smooth speaker would come on everyone's intercom radio and TV set. The broadcast even came through to people cell phones and touchscreen tablets.The messsage intercepted every technological device all around the world. This new order sounded rather nice, nice and controlled, free of disease and war. The life expectancy would shoot way up and we would finally have complete world peace right? Wrong,no one said anything about the life quality. I don't know if you've ever watched one of those ancient black-and-white films where the aliens land on earth, they would claim they had come in peace but the whole time it was all a lie. They just wanted to destroy humankind and conquer all earth themselves. Yes those movies usually never end well yet occasionally a hero would rise up out of nowhere and save the human race from the scheming hands of the enemy invaders. This hero doesn't always have superpowers some of the heroes just have a voice, a voice loud enough to rouse up the masses against the enemy. I wish had a voice like that but alas I am no professional speaker and I'm definitely no herox I'm just a girl named Henri. Henri was the name before I became some life-size plastic toy. I was real once with a pulse and my own identity. I have I could walk wherever I wanted to, move without any restriction and I could actually breathe without having to gag on the smell of plastic. I could wake up normally to the smell of pancakes and coffee instead of synthesized chemicals cooked up in some stuffy lab. I was a happy individual who didn't have to worry about my next breath,my next chance of survival. There was no statistics, no weird numbers to be calculated in my head. I hated numbers but somehow through a simple procedure, they were able to assist my math challenge brain. I don't know exactly what they did to my brain but it allowed me to do math equations all in my head. Great right? Well wrong yet again! Did they insert a calculator up there? I have no idea, so now I never seem to be able to escape numbers my mind just does them automatically like some fast-paced, calculating machine. They said they just gave me a neural boost and rewired a few connections,in my brain so my math performance would function better but I don't believe anything that they say. They said that they would help us but in truth they have nearly distraught destroyed us in the process.I say nearly because they have not killed my will yet. I have spirit and I'm not going to let them forget it. I am alive and here inside I am still human, they can't control what's inside my heart and what's within my soul.


	3. Last requests never end

All I wanted to do was sleep. Some cruel designers made this impossible for me unless induced so by drugs. It can't be given in immodest amounts, believe me, it has to be some pretty heavy drugs to sedate me. I'm a born fighter we all are born to fight one where another. We are all born with this desire to live from the moment we are born, we wish to exist but at the same time we protest our existence. We question the right to live, we challenge authority and we cry until someone gives us the reason why we have such discomfort and in unease in our life. Why is everything so overwhelming and so sensitive when you are a child? It's because we are new, we've never felt the cold air on our bare skin. We've never been accustomed to light where we're from,but once were warm and truly close; being touched by the one who loves us most we don't protest anymore.We are no longer questioning and all the challenge of the day has gone. We close our eyes and let sleep overtake us. What a beautiful feeling to be so exhausted you collapse on your bed. The beautiful part is that you actually get to relax. I haven't relaxed like that in ages. When they give me those sedatives to hold me under while they operate, I get to have a little bit of peace but when I wake I am not at peace. I'm always in a state of shock and pure panic. I feel sick to my stomachband all i want to do is roll up in a ball and disappear. This was one of those moments.

"Please calm yourself Henrietta". Spoke a soothing and suave voice. No one calls me Henrietta they only are allowed to call me Henri. I wanted to shout at them furiously but I could not only breathe properly but my throat was tight. Wait,my throat felt like someone had put a block of dry ice in it, my lungs were screaming, every cell in my body was screaming _air_ , _air_ , _air,_ my body needed air. The back of my neck felt sunburnt as for the rest of me stung like a million fire ants. What have they done to me this time? "Henrietta I want you to listen to me very carefully I know you're uncertain right now and I know you are in pain. I promise you it won't last long this pain will soon pass" then the voice crackled into nothingness. I heard a door and unseal itself, a bright light shone in my eyes. I just keep still maybe they'll think I'm brain-dead and send me to be processed to the morgue and when everyone's gone and nobody is looking I can make a run for it and escape from these madmen. I'll escape to a place they'll never find me again maybe even to a place where I can actually sleep. I probably will never experience real sleep again. Someone was jabbing me in the arm it better not be a needle I fumed or all jab back I decided against the idea of playing dead and let out a force groan.

"Yes she's awake and fully functioning she will need some time to adjust to her new SkinTech. You've done marvelous work Dr. Amund. She will be in isolation a little longer. No not much time at all Dr. Amund. She'll be on her feet before you can say transplant. There still however is a 40% possibility she could reject the new tissue new skin tissue. Just allow Acacia oh I mean Gisele to recuperate.Her eyes look a bit out of date sadly.Once she makes a full recovery we can make further adjustments.Now is too soon to tell."

Fantastic just,marvelous, now I have a new name. What's wrong with the first name? What was wrong with Henrietta? They had tried to wipe that name from my mind but somehow it just kept popping up again.

"She looks fantastic Dr.Amund!This maybe your best success yet. Pity about the eyes though"a female voice gushed over the speakeasy. It was always his success and his achievement nevermind what I been through. I mean after all the surgical procedures they put me through I should at least deserve some credit. I need some serious recognition here for all I've done to make these madmen such a success.I thank you would do, a hug , a shake of the hand, a slap on the back, anything to show I'm not just another test subject of theirs. Surely I was special my own way.

"Look Henrietta you have been so strong, you've been strong for far too long Henri. Hang in there I admire your courage and how you've faught without ceasing. Don't give up don't ever give in. You are my hero.You are special. Those these scientists won't admit it you are far more extraordinary than they will ever know. Soon all this shall pass". Was i hallucinating? Was I actually someone's hero? I couldn't be hearing this but I heard it on the speakeasy.It couldn't be any of the Madcon crew. Was anyone else picking up on this message? Was this

prerecorded or was it an actual life feed broadcast. No one else was reporting anything unusual maybe I had really reached that point of no return, where no upgrades we're going to help. Where there was nothing else that could be done to fix me anymore. I heard about the people who could never be fixed. Instead of recycling us like most generally do in hollywood movies and science fiction books with people like us, they just send us away to ware houses. Our internal engine would be shut off just like a broken animatronic and we would be on shut down and going into hibernation mode.No one knew how long we would be in suspended animation for, it is said that you're not always on complete shutdown sometimes if one of the madmen had a soft spot for you they put you on standby mode so you could move around a bit while in confinement, this was only if you're lucky. Recycling us for parts made more sense but I suppose to there big egos, they would wouldn't wish to ruin a beautiful work of art. Art was meant to be seen, not locked up in some darkened room in a box. Children's toys have better treatment than this, believe me ,I know,I was a children's toy once. Children of the madmen are generally sweet natured, for a while I was comfortable holding myself immobile most the time. This particular child I was given to was barely home. She only came to play in the evening and she had such a a short attention span,she never played with me for very long. So it give me a lot of time to think that at last I reached an epiphany. In the Miriam Webster dictionary that just means a moment in which you suddenly see or understand something in a new or very clear way. I saved you from having to rush to the next dictionary on your phone and look up that funny word. No need for rush, there was indeed no rush for me when I was a child's toy but when I realize what this child would grow to become I became angry, very angry. She would grow to imprison more human beings. She would learn to use me like all the madmen before. She was a product of her own environment ,I know she couldn't help who her parents were but what really got my goat was she had the perfect life.She was free and I wasn't.She was born into freedom but then I realized so was I. was born into freedom even though I couldn't quite remember the last moment I was free;I knew in my heart that I was just as entitled to freedom as this little girl was. We should be equals. This wasn't right, so I retaliated, perhaps retaliate is the wrong word to use.I was recalcitrant. This simply means I stubbornly refused to obey the rules. I refused to take orders from anyone any longer. Sure call me a rebel,I was always a rebel at heart. I have no shame the moment I realized I was just being used yet again, shattered what little content i had inside me. I knew if I didn't rebel, if I didn't put up a fight soon, I would be locked away with the rest of th unfixable and I unneeded outcasts. These were unneeded humans,humans they had no room for, humans that didn't fit domestic living, humans who were on hold, on Standby, hibernating the days away till they were to be chosen. I proved to be difficult in nearly every area of work. I was unsuited for every type of work. I didn't seem to fit anywhere but I never had been shut down and put in lock up. I reminded them that no matter where they hid me I would awaken even in hibernation the memory of me would punch through their dreams, it would burn upon their minds. Maybe my voice wasn't loud but I was determined to speak my mind. I was not out for revenge I was out for validation of my suffering.

"I will not be your slave I will not give up I will not give in. I resist you all.

What you do to us is not right therefore I refuse to obey, I refuse to take any more orders from you! You've gone too far! I am Henrietta,I am human and nothing you can do can change that! You think you can take my name but you can never take away my identity. I am a person, a living individual who will be glad to tell you has her own thoughts and opinions. Yesx that's right and I think for myself without you. Let me tell you another thing I think what you've done to me,what you've done to the rest of us is despicable, it's disgusting, it's absolutely appalling, it's unthinkably cruel. All of you are monsters. You lied to me like you lied to all of us. You said you would help us, protect us, preserve the human race and prevent our extinction. Now humans are nearly extinct. We are no longer humans.You strip everything away from us that makes us human but little do you know underneath we are just like you. We are your equals, we do not deserve to be treated this way as inferior to your race. We deserve better.You are all murderers and liars.You have murdered the human race!"

These were the last words i had supposedly spoken before being carried away to be reprogrammed. When one program fails there is always another one to take it's place. So i was given a new purpose.A new task in life. They thought if they gave me a new work to do that i would forget who i was before but they had no idea how wrong they were.


	4. We Used to Laugh

Finally, I could breathe again. I still felt this void; a empty cavern that dropped down into oblivion. Maybe I'm being a bit over dramatic. Call it melodramatic if you like. I liked to call myself vastly realistic rather than vastly negative. Where was my soul underneath all this mass of vast technology?

 _Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Please don't touch me!_ I wished over and over again in my head. Yes, that's right, I'd imagine them all away; I'd block them with my severely damaged, overly violated brain.

 _Great Plan Henri,_ I thought sarcastically.

I'd be numb for now, just like they wanted me to be but later I'd be unstoppable.

Soon I'd be unpredictable as the wind, furious,unstable and uncontrollable as

a storm. I'd beat every system, overcome every new program; I'd shatter every firewall and crush every upgrade to smithereens. How I was to do this, I had no idea. I was just fuming about what I'd do, if I was stronger and had more confidence. Confidence was not necessary for our survival; Certainty was of vital importance to this new world order. Here, I was artificial skinned, a wireless antenna fused into my brain. It was a monitor, I later figured out. I didn't figure it out on my own, actually, I was told by someone who had the decency to be honest with me. This monitor was placed dangerously close to my cerebellum. This can be translated into plain English as _my neck._ Yes, a microscopic nightmare, had been planted in my neck, so the madmen could monitor me at all times; thus the name _monitor_ is used. Not a pretty picture, I know. It's also a bit funny due to the fact, this idea was established in the year of 1953(possibly even earlier) in a low budget movie named "Invaders from Mars". No, it is has no connection with the later 1996 Jack Nicholson, Sci- Fi parody film "Mars Attacks". "Invaders from Mars" has a slightly similar story, only the martians in this 1953 classic wish to enslave the human race through complete mind control. Than some odd 30 years later, director Tobe Hooper took on the task of filming the remake starring Karen Black, Lorraine Newman, Timothy Bottoms, Louise Fletcher and legendary Sci -Fi star James Karen. Oh yes, I almost forgot, the Hunter Carson, the gifted young actor who plays the lead role in the film. Hunter was the real live son of Karen Black by the way. Tobe Hooper made those extremely graphic and haunting films such as "Poltergeist" and "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". Anyway enough with the film history; as I was saying these aliens drilled little rods (made of copper no doubt) into the necks of humans. They used some sort of wireless signaling system, that could only be controlled by their slimy leader, who in the 1986 remake resembles a giant brain with a face on the front of it. Someone obviously must have read from Madeline L'Engle's Book Wrinkle in Time. A Giant Brain in that story too. Is this plagiarism or was this just a appreciative nudge to the author? One may never know. It maybe just the inevitable pattern of Science Fiction. There are only so many plots out there to choose from, so it's no wonder that screen writers have a tendency to repeat themselves. These stories of Science Fiction are so predictable that we often have takken them for granted. The irony is we humans used to laugh at this concept of aliens, neck probes, and super advanced technology. Even I used to laugh but no one's laughing now. It's not because we're reflecting now on our present situation but because we don't know how to laugh anymore. The laughter we once had, has been taken from us. Some of us no longer remember what laughter is. Joy is now a simulation. We can now be programmed to be happy , if our alien masters so wish. I can't remember the last time I laughed. There is probably not enough space in my brain's hard drive for me to process any more new programs. Somehow they keep adding program after program. They added yet another upgrade: new eyes. I hope they didn't replace them altogether. I hope they just made a few improvements and left it at that. Dose their greed have no end? They erase nearly everything that is remotely human from my anatomy and they expect me to me grateful for it. These Mad men never know when to stop. Throw in the towel and calling it quits clearly must not be in their vocabulary. If it isn't broken don't fix it comes to mind as well.

 _Perfection.Perfection. Perfection. Everyone and everything must be perfect. Every living creature has room for improvements._

These improvements suffocate us, they cripple us and they make us weaker not stronger,the way they liked to think.

" How are you feeling?"

Who _said_ that? I couldn't quite see my target, if there was one. The world was still obscure and my vision was still too blurred. _Excellent. First I can't breathe, now I can't see. I just love my life._

The voice seemed familiar. All I could see of the face was a vague outline.

"How are you feeling Henrietta?"

 _Oh so it's you, the mystery man in my life or should I say the mystery voice in my life._ The voice was not only familiar it was warm and the tone was now more direct and personal.

"I...can't...see".

I responded in agonizingly slow manner.

"Splendid. Have no fear, you'll soon regain your sight Henri. You're world is bit fuzzy right now. This is merely because your sight is new, quite new".

" Wait these are still my eyes. Please...they didn't take them from me did they?" I longed to rock back and forth just so i could calm myself. Mostly, I just wanted to distract myself from the growing nausea that was creeping up on me. I wanted so much to cry but what good would that do me? This eye sight business was bad enough, i didn't need to make my life any more complicated than it already was. I already felt a fool for panicking in front of him. Even if I had the emotions in which to cry my eyes out all over the place, this reaction might be seen as weakness. Then i would be sent back to the operating table again. I would rather be thrown to the mercy of a wild pack of wolves then be in the hands of those Mad men. Death would be instantaneous. I don't mean to be morbid but death would be most welcome. If Death came for me ,I admit I would not fight him. If those wolves didn't kill me, I would at least be free to run with them for the rest of my days. I've heard of people being taken in by wolves. It wasn't uncommon for wolves to be merciful They were usually timid by nature and only savage when provoked. I think that there was a bit of me that still ran with the wolves of my dreams, a vicious and livid part of me with claws uncut and at the ready and teeth glinting naked in the moonlight. I think I was more of a fox small, unintimidating but fierce and capable of massive destruction. Foxes were known for their lightning speed reflexes and they're fine fighting skills. They could also be a bringer of death. They could fight till the sun goes down and even when the sun has fled unders the guise of darkness is when such creatures truly come alive. I live by night. I hid in the darkness even under the wings of shadows, my blood boiled. I may appear just another happy perfectly numb, robot, let me tell you, my spirt is a Fox; my soul has the wings of an owl and thanks to the new surgery they've given me, I can see for miles. This means the next time, I'll see my enemy before they come too close. I will use their upgrades against them. I'll be waiting for the opportune moment, when their guard is down then I'll run to where the wolves are and disappear into the wild.

"No, your eyes are quite safe, Henrietta.

Their quite intact. Now just give your eyes a few moments to adjust. Don't over exert yourself. These things take time". The welcoming voice consoled me.

 _Give her time. Let her adjust. Just wait, she'll be ready before you know it._

What was everyone waiting for? Who were they to say I was ready? They replaced my very own skin with synthetic materials. _Had I been ready then?_

 _This was just another Mad men, another member of the Madcon crew. He's a henchman. This guy didn't actually care about me. He is a fraud. He's just pl_ _aying_

 _me, thinking me a fool; putting on a show, hiding behind a facade of concern._

Every one of them wore a mask they expected us humans to wear one as well. I used my newly developed strength to rise from the seated position I was in.

"Don't call me that". I manage to speak in the iciest voice I could muster.

"Don't call you what Henrietta? It's

your name. The name of your birth. The name you were born with. Infact it is the very name you had, before you came here. Why should i not, call you by it? It is yours isn't it?"

" Yes I admit it used to be once but it isn't anymore. I have a new name now, a better one. A name they have chosen for me. The name which you use is of someone who no longer exists. This Henrietta you speak of is dead, only I live now."

I of course did not believe a word of what I spoke. I was merely playing him in return. I was just wearing another mask just like those madmen had taught us to.

"Ah, I see and what do they call you now? What is this new and improved you speak of, that has been so rightfully chosen?

Please do tell, i would be most interested".

Was he _mocking me?_

 _What was my new name anyway?_

"Gisele". I quickly recalled.

"Gisele. Gisele? _That_ is the name they have chosen for you? You have to be joking. I mean, excuse me, of course you cannot be joking; it's just such a surprise. No, you don't look like a Gisele. Gisele is generally a french name but the meaning of the word is mainly derived from German. So it is not only a delicate name,

it is a name of harsh beauty, a cruel beauty given in pledge if you will. In Germanic terms it usually refers to a child. You are certainly no child. You are full grown. You definitely are not frail delicate and childlike. You may be beautiful but you are not harsh in appearance nor do you posses a cruel spirit. So no, Gisele dose not suit you. Henrietta suits you better."

Had he swallowed a dictionary recently or perhaps an encyclopedia? I wasn't about to ask him. I wouldn't dare challenge him. He was afterall stil of their kind. I know this because, they, the aliens usually have a strange accent you can't place. I was hearing a Puerto Rican pattern mixed with a slight Egyptian inflection. Puerto Rican with a Egyptian twist. liked it. It was sort of catchy. It sounded more like an exotic cocktail that or a exotic brand of cigar. How about a Puerto Rican with a Egyptian flair. Now that was a dance, I will gladly join as long as he was there to lead me through the steps.

 _Focus Henri. He is a alien. This is the enemy we are talking about. This is the enemy you are fantasizing about. He is not into you. You have no idea what this guy is planning to do with you. You are alone with a strange man you don't know. This should be a big red flaming flag for you right now. He might have you sent back to the Madcon labs. You've been there too many times. Too many times you've suffered at their hands. Too many times they've violated you and invaded your privacy. Yes maybe you never were conscious when they actually touched you with their gloved hands, under the knife. It's the part of not knowing what they did that really kills you. They took from you everything you loved most about yourself and the human world. He's one of them. He works for them. He'll only hurt you in the end. Don't let your gaurd down too easy._


	5. Can't Be too Careful

"How is your vision now" the Puerto Rican prince asked me

"Can you see me?"

"Yes" I flatly responded.

"What do you see? Can you describe to me exactly what you see right now?"

He was absolutely gorgeous. How else could I describe him?

"I see a man asking me questions". I retorted in a direct fashion he was used to using as well. Imitate the enemy if you must but never let them see your true inner emotions. He just laughed dryly in response.

"Well besides that how would you describe me as an individual? How would you describe this room for instance?"

Boy, being an individual must be nice; you have your own place. Gee that must be tough. It had plain pale yellow curtains discolored beige carpets and avocado green walls that had 1/2 kitchen and microwave on top of a tiny fridge/freezer combo, a pitifully small plasma screen TV. This couldn't be his place. This had to be a motel room for it was way too ugly for his tastes; whatever tastes those were. He was a classy guy; he wore suit even for his casualwear most likely.

"This room isn't yours. Not even an inch of it belongs to you. This can't be your place. This is a rented space by the looks of it. It has to be a motel room. Why am I am in a motel room?"

"A excellent question. You have a immensely inquisitive mind. I like that very much. So yes you're quite right this is a rented space. This is only temporary, assure you. We won't be here for long."

"Where will be will we be going next after this temporary atrocity?"

"Yes it is ugly is it not? We will be going to my place after this which I am sure you will be far more comfortable"

Comfort? What did he know of comfort? Most importantly how did he know of my own? How could he know what made me comfortable? I was never comfortable. Maybe if I stared into those soft chocolate eyes of his I could finally relax. Nonsense Henry. This is nonsense you're being ridiculous and highly unrealistic. We come from two different worlds; two worlds that should be one but unfortunately due to greed and deceit both nations have been segregated. One nation rules over the other. One rules as master and the other lives as a slave under the other.

"How does this feel?" he had my hand in his and as exciting as that might sound I couldn't say I enjoyed it. Yes it was lovely feeling his skin gently brushed against my own but I still didn't trust him. Instead of enjoying the moment of having his hand in mine I grew nauseated with uncertainty.

"I feel nothing" I coldly responded. "Nonsense you must feel something".

"I feel your hand touching my own".

"I'm sure that you feel something else. You are human after all. Humans are highly emotional beings. Humans have emotions so strong they are rather difficult to suppress. Tell me how do you feel?"

"Why do you care? Is this some sort of test?" Yes it must've been just another test. He's testing me to see if I react irrationally or not.

"I have no emotions. I have had a new upgrade, this new upgrade is taking care of such things as emotions."

"I'm afraid no amount of surgery can get rid of your emotions Henri. It has never been done and no attempt thus far has been successful. We have however developed a way for such intense emotions to be more manageable. We can never suppress your emotions. We can only make it so these emotions won't overcome and overpower you. It's alright Henri you can tell me the truth. Be honest with me Henrietta. No one will hurt you if you actually speak your mind , I promise you".

Everything was not alright, it wasn't nice ,nothing was okay and there was nothing decent about that way I had been living. So, no I couldn't be honest. I could not tell the truth and definitely I could not speak my mind. I was nothing more than a prisoner.

"Why do my feelings matter to you?"

This was the only challenge I could manage to direct towards him. I wouldn't dare go any further than that or would I? I was a rebel after all, at least I had been in the past. I was a problem in which no one could solve. I was a door no one could open. A secret code no one could crack. I was a mystery to my superiors and I'm surprised they didn't hadn't deemed me as dangerous. Why didn't they label me: Abnormal or disruptive unmanageable or CAUTION: Do not Provoke may be hazardous for your health.

They just kept tinkering with my anatomy hoping I would change somehow.

Yes I had changed but inside I was still Henrietta. Maybe I forgot the reason why that was so important, maybe I'd even forgotten what was so special about being Henri but I still was me no matter how much they messed with me.

"That is yet another excellent question Henrietta and I have an answer. Your feelings matter Henry. Indeed they do. Why else would they exist. Emotions make the human do they not? Yes they do. Emotions relieve stress, they help you address certain serious issues in life and they aid in differentiating between right and wrong. They delineate life in a way words often cannot express. Emotions are important for survival.They certainly have been vital to your own survival.

I believe that without these emotions you would have nothing to fight for am I right?" Don't answer. Don't answer. No one is fighting especially you. This is a test. Remember the moment you think you're finished being honest and truthful, he'll report you straight to the Madcon committee. Madcon is not your friend and that goes for all associated with Madcon ,who isn't a slave but an individual. You owe those Madcon's nothing So don't you dare speak to him openly. There has to be a reason you're not in the lab or on an operating table. The Madcon probably sent you to him for observation. They're wanting to know if I'm finally suited for domestic life. Besides he never said once that he actually cared. Be on your guard Henri. "I've noticed you do not appear to be too eager to talk to me.. Is there a reason for this? So what is the reason for your reluctance are you afraid perhaps?"

" I have no fear".

"Ah splendid then why not speak freely to me if you have no fear?"

"I am not allowed to speak freely sir"

"Sir? I bear no title so there's no need for formality. Please call me Al, my last name is Alaric, my first name is actually Oniphirus but it is often too difficult to pronounce, so most call me Dr. Alaric or just Al". Did he think we were going to be pals or best buddies? If he thought we are going to be anything close to friends he was obviously delusional.

"You're a Doctor"

"Yes I am"

"A doctor of what if i may be so bold".

"A Doctor in human studies. This is what I dedicate most of my time these days. I used to be a doctor of neurological disorders. I was not a brain surgeon, I was more of a student of psychological studies. I knew everything there was to know how the brain functions and why the brain doesn't function so well. They call it neurological science these days. I decided to dedicate my time to the study of humans instead".

"So you have two doctorates?"

"No I only have one. Human studies is not a subject you can write a thesis on. Technically it's not even a official field you can study in any educational system. No educational facility has such a field to study;no one even has a single class on it. So you have to learn such mysteries for yourself; you have to learn on the job so to speak".

Good ,he wasn't a surgeon. He likely spent most of his time in an office instead of hovering over operating tables. No speculating over test tubes, no secret data analysis. Maybe this guy was not so bad.Maybe he was different. I highly doubt it it but there is still a tiny hope for the impossible. I wasn't here to make friends with them I was here so he could study me. This didn't make me feel much better and I haven't seen him write anything down on any clipboards. He was curious how my brain worked though he couldn't see inside, he wanted to study my behavior,observe how I react to certain stimuli. I was still under the microscope though. I was under his magnifying glass; now another wave of nausea overtook me. Just another scientist experimenting on me.

"Why you telling me all this?"

" So you can get to know me a little better also so you may be a bit more comfortable with my presence. I wish for you to be open with me,no hesitations, no no reluctance. I want you to be free when speaking to me.There are no secrets here, there are no hidden microphones on me. I'm completely alone. I took the liberty of adjusting your speakeasy so it wouldn't pick up any of our conversation. In fact if one were to tune in all they would hear is static, so please go ahead, speak."

I wasn't just going to speak just because he said he'd removed all the cameras and microphones from the room. He could still have one on him. He could still be lying for all I know.

" How do I know you are actually telling the truth?"

"Oh ,I see, you still do not trust me. Well I don't blame you for being cautious. One can't be too careful when it comes to my kind. We are quite an trustworthy bunch. I will gladly prove it to you. You have a monitor do you not?"

"Yes".

"You do know where this monitor is located don't you?"

"No not really. Your kind doesn't usually confide in me upon such things".

"Astounding. How absolutely curious. Oh Well, allow me to educate you; The monitor they have made for you, the surgeons placed in the back of your neck, near your cerebellum. The main purpose for this monitor is to record every place you go, and every single thing you do. It keeps track of your movements just in case you plan to escape, they would know exactly where to find you. This microscopic piece of tech sends signals similar to your radio waves like your speakeasy.if I remove that monitor they will no longer be able to track you. Though I am not a surgeon I am a very gifted technological mechanic. I used to be a tech-support agent for Quasar industries. In other words I used to fix ships. Not a very high-end job but I liked what I did even if it wasn't pretty. So I believe I could very well be rid you of that bothersome piece of alien tech."

Yeah right. I mean the likelihood of him removing it was entirely zero to one.

Then the actual task of removing it would cost him his loyalty. He'd be a rebel like me if he risked it.Didn't pieces of alien tech usually alert Madcon personnel if it was dismantled from its host? Maybe it didn't alert everyone but I imagine there would be some sort of alarm system just in case someone had it removed.

"Wait, won't it alert my superiors somehow the moment it is removed?"

" No I doubt it. My grandfather practically developed this kind of technology from scratch, so I doubt if it's changed recently. My people are sticklers for traditions they stick to their traditions like glue at least there are some of us that respect the old ways of our kind, the rest wish to change everything that is sacred to our culture. I may have to administer a mild sedative".

" No, no,no sedatives please"

'I'm going to be tearing through muscle. I don't think you'll enjoy that very much at least let me give you something to numb the pain. Are you sure you want to be conscious during such a procedure?"

"Yes I'd feel more comfortable if I was awake please let me stay awake".

" Alright as you wish."

He administered a mild non drowsy numbing medicine. I was afraid it would numb every inch of me. Scientists like to play with their victims not in a sexual way but in a mentally disturbed way. They'd prod and poke till you bled. There is nothing you could do to get them to stop. Every bruising cut would be tended to afterward and they were sure to always remove the evidence of abuse. The marks may have been gone but it still hurt to be regarded as so little. Pain was my Life. I couldn't complain, if I did more tests would be run. So I learned to keep my mouth shut, keep my facial features stone still; no expression, no emotion. If They asked questions, you didn't answer them unless they absolutely demanded it of you. Yes, everything they did to me hurt. I always hurt immensely but what was the point of telling anyone one if nobody cared? The numbness had just about settled. Why was he being so nice?Why was he risking so much for me?What was his motive and purpose for helping me? Was I absolutely insane? He wasn't even a surgeon but there I was letting him take a scapel to my neck. He fixed computers and spaceships not people. He was a humble mechanic and once his grandfather was a great inventor who possibly built their civilization from scratch. _Big Mistake._

"What did your grandfather do?" I, thinking the conversation would help distract us from this awkward situation.

" He was a humble Quaser mechanic like myself until he started creating more advanced technology of his own. Eventually his superiors took notice of him. They saw he had potential so naturally they gave him a promotion, a big one. He then progressed to being ruler over our nation, he ministered laws and made rules for us to live by, that keep us safe. However my kind has long since broken many of these laws in order to get where they are now. It was a necessary sacrifice they told me but somehow I never believed them. The truth is I no longer trust my own people. They aren't the same anymore. We never used to rule over other people. We were originally going to trade with humans and form an everlasting alliance with them, not take them captive. I suppose it can't be helped now. Oh Blazes above! Why did they embed this in so deep!" he half growled breathlessly.

"Your grandfather sounds like a great man".

"He was a great man but obviously not enough to be remembered".

"You remember him. That has to count for something".

" I remember what he did but nobody else wants to remember. He was a speaker and a inventor, a lawmaker, a politician and a ruler. He made his people great; the moment they let go of these age old traditions everything began to fall apart. Our people were once enslaved did you know that? We were enslaved for a thousand years until we decided to revolt. That's hard to believe I know but I remember my history. I know it all by heart.Now no one teaches our history in the classroom. They make up history to teach our children so they won't seek their answers elsewhere or people are fed the wrong information just as your people are. We are all fed lies so we may be quiet. It's brainwashing that's what it is.

We've gotten so low we have to actually brainwash our own children".

"Do you have any children of your own?"

"No I have a huge family though. Don't you have a family of your own as well?"

" I did once. I know I must have. Only Now I can't remember. The operations must've erased them".

"No, your memories are still up there. You just can't access them, that's all. Your family is bound to be still alive. We have a no kill policy when it comes to humans"

" Well that's a relief". he chuckled at my remark.

"Here we are. My goodness they seem to make these devices smaller and smaller these days. This one was practically microscopic. Hmmm just as I thought. Would you like to see it?" I grimaced at the thought of looking at my own blood dripping from a piece of plastic. It was so tiny. it's funny such a small thing could be so compromising.

"What about my speakeasy?"

"That really won't be necessary to remove it at this juncture. Especially since its not in tune with anything out there.So don't worry; as far as I know none of your superiors been alerted.They'd have had this place surrounded by now. We have a extremely efficient security system. We're safe, no one is outside, No armed men to be seen. life is good"

"For you maybe".

"Life can be good for you too."

'No life isn't good when you are a human".

"I am sorry to hear that.Perhaps we can fix that."

'Who's we? What do you mean by we?"

"We, us, you and I together".

"What did you have in mind".

I looked at him like we were going to form a heavy metal band without drums. Reluctance was exuding out of my pores now if I still had any pores left from the last surgery.

"First we get out this dump and then you take refuge in my home. Once you're in the confines of my home we will work from there. How's that sound to you?"

"Not very promising but I suppose I'll take it since none of your your kind has ever even kept a single promise to me. Very well, I accept your offer. j

Just because you removed some tiny speck from my neck does not mean I trust you fully. I'm still not too sure about you. I'm not afraid of you I'm just cautious. After all one can never be too careful".


End file.
